


These X Days X Come X And X Go

by Bre_zzy04



Category: Hunter X Hunter, killuagon
Genre: Boys Kissing, Depression, Fluff, Hospital, I kinda made this up on the spot, It will have a lot of crappy chapters, Kissing, M/M, dont kill me, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bre_zzy04/pseuds/Bre_zzy04
Summary: When a white haired boy hits Gon while riding on his skate board, his state of mind and life will be flipped Upside down





	1. Blood and Water

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO HEY GUYS! IK ITS A NEW FANDOM FOR ME. I'm sorry if I get facts and stuff wrong here because I'm really new to this fandom unlike when I was working on my LIS Fics. T_T
> 
> Love you all and of course leave me feed back!! :)

“GON!!!! GET UP SCHOOL!” Aunt Mito yells with steady loss of patience for the Young boy.

 

“Huh? Wat Mitoooo-sannn? Whaet didsh You shay?” Gon’s Words are slurred from having a bed sheet over his face.

 

Within that time of Gon trying to get his words out properly, Mito had already climbed her way into his room.

“WAKE UP GON!”

“NOW!” She yelled into his ear causing Gon to jump up and and begins to plead with sorrys to the obviously enraged Aunt.

 

Mito yells a bit more about how he needs to be more responsible and blah blah blah adult talk stuff, then leaves Gon to get dressed.

Gon puts on his usual shorts and shirt and heads to the main living space.

 

“What’s for breakfast?” He says as he walks up into the kitchen.

 

“Nothing for you. Its too late for you to eat, now go.”

 

“Bu~”

 

“NO BUTS, LEAVE OR YOU DON'T GET DINNER EITHER!” Mito fumed being obviously angry since she can't get to work on time.

 

“Okay!” He yelled as he slammed the door shut

 

When he arrived at school he normally just walks the halls a bit, But since being so late he slid into his classroom like a baseball player would slide into first dates and scrambled to his seat.

They called attendance as normal and he went along his day, whilst nothing being abnormal about the rest of his morning.

:::::::::::

“Oh Goddddddd! I can’t wait for the bell to ringggggg!” Gon sighed into the wood top of his school desk while repeatedly tapping his foot on the linoleum floor.His classmates were obviously aware of the foot tapping, but Gon was to oblivious to notice. His eyes were only on the clock.

“5….4…..3…2….” Gon quietly whispered.

 

“1!!!!!”

 

The bell had rung on Gons cue and he ran out of the class

 

“Jezz does he always have to do that-” One of the classmates muttered.

Gon starts running down the hall franticly, Per usual, Although still gaining eyes from his peers in the hall, To get outside and claim his usual spot on the bench in the front of the school.

The minute he jumps down the schools steps he gets hit full force from the side by a mass that could only be another person.

 

_What the hell. Aghhh that really hurts. Ow owie ow ow!_

 

“Hey! Where the Fuck do you think you're walking! Get ou~” The person that hit Gon stops talking and goes wide eye.

 

Gon sits up and looks to see who the mass was.

He was a boy his age with hair that was so blindingly white that he could have swore it had a silver outline but surprisingly it went well with is super pale complexion. He wore a purple turtleneck with a white vest over top. His eyes a cerulean blue that had such a heavy gaze that made Gons spine quiver when he looked into them.

 

“Oh my god, dude are you okay? Your head is bleeding really bad….”

 

Gon reached up to the side of his head and put his palm around the right side of his head over his ear. When he brings his hand back down it's covered in blood.

 

“OH MY GOD OWWWWW…..Why did I do that?!?!”

 

The other boy chuckled a bit at this and stood up.

“Here.” The boy out reached his hand down to Gon.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Take my hand, Idiot. I'll take you to the nurse.” He rolled his eyes and Pulsed his arm for more emphasis for Gon to take it.

Gon grabbed his hand with the Non-Bloody one and the moment he stood up he started falling. If it wasn't for the boy he would have hit the ground but he had grabbed him and he was now basically carrying him.

 

“Hey Woah! Are you alright to stand?”

 

“Yeah. I just wasn't prepared to stand just yet.” He nervously laughed at his mistake, only gaining a more weird look from the boy. "I'm good now, Can you just help me stand up?”

The boy did as asked and stood him up straight but kept his hand on his arm.

 

“Hey uh… You don't have to do that.”

 

“Oh yes I do. You just almost hit the ground. I'm not risking you getting anymore brain trauma because of me and my careless skateboarding.

 

Gon was confused why he brought up skateboarding till he looked down a bit and saw he was carrying one in his left hand.

 

_OHHH….. That how he must have hit me without me seeing him. He was coming so fast._

 

The boy, Because Gon almost fell again, Put his arm around his waist to support him.

_Why~ Why is making me feel giddy in my stomach?_

 

The walked back into the empty school hall with heavy foot steps because Gon was trying to stay upright.

They approached the nurses office and Gon reached out and grabbed the doorknob, Barely being able to turn it.

 

“Hey Nurse! Help him please. He is really knocked up” The nurse looked over at the doorway and almost screamed while sprinting to grab Gon.

 

“Oh my god! What Happened to him!” She ran Gon over to the gurney they had set up to put bandages on students or for them to lay on while they were sick to their stomachs and their parents would take awhile to get them.

 

“I crashed into him when I was riding my skateboard on pure accident.” The Albino nervously stated hoping he wouldn't get in trouble.

 

“Okay…...That helps clear up the way that his head got injured up this high.” The nurse stated while preparing to pour a bit of water on Gon’s head.

When the water was poured, Gon winced in pain while the Nurse immediately went wide eyed and slammed a medical towel on top his head while dialing the schools hotline ambulance number.

 

“Woah is he uhh, Going to be okay? "The boy asked, freaked out by the fact that he did this and he hurt the other boy.

 

“I have no clue. It looks as if he hit his head so hard it rattled his brain while taking the skin right off his scalp. He is obviously dazed and he can’t walk.”

 

“Oh…” The boy looked down

 

“You might as well go no~”

 

“No ill stay for a bit.”

 

The nurse sighed and dialed the last number and started talking with the person on the other end.

He at down in the chair next to the nurses desk looking at the blood mixed with water on the floor till the ambulance got there.

::::::::: **10 Minutes later** :::::::::::

“I’m going with him!”

 

“Unless you're closely related with him you can’t sir.” The ambulance nurse stated for the 15th time.

 

“Hey. Its okay nurse. He has been a friend of mine since childhood. He is like a brother to me.” Wary Gon was now sitting up straight in the gurney in the Ambulance truck.

 

“....Fine. Get in now or split it.” The nursed sighed.

The other boy was still shocked by the lie told by Gon but he had gotten what he wanted so he didn't complain as he got on.

 

“Im Gon Freecs by the way.” Gon whispered “You?”

 

“Killua. Killua Zoldyck.”


	2. Linoleum Floors

**Killua P.O.V**  
Gon had passed out on the way to the hospital. Killua had freaked out think he was dead now screaming at the Paramedics to get off their asses and save him, Even though they told him that he was just tired from the stress the pain of his head put him through. They had to let Killua use the stethoscope to show he still had a steady heartbeat. He huffed in defeat knowing he was wrong even though he was glad he was wrong.

_Why do I care for… Uhh, Gon. This much and I just met him...I Just feel oddly responsible for him and me Just.... Deeply worry for him...... I'm being stupid. It's just because I hurt him is all. Only feeling guilt._

  
Killua straightened his back and put his arms behind his head and leaned back against the cold metal walls. The cold stung a bit to the touch, but he didn't move. Embracing the cold against his skin. His skin was already cold as is so he thought, 'What's the point in heating my skin up if It will just become cold again?' He sighed and relaxed the rest of the ride.

**Gon P.O.V**

  
"Huh? What?" Gon questioned when his gurney hit the ground with force Jolting him awake Because of them arriving at the hospital and needing to take him out of the ambulance.

  
"You're at the hospital Son. We are going to take you into the E.R and have them to a quick check to make sure nothing urgent is wrong." Seeing Gons eye widen at the last part he Quickly added "Which I bet isn't the case since your conscious now. You're doing pretty well for someone your age...I'm guessing by looks purely, But I'm guessing your 13. And so is your friend over there." The nurse said when he saw Killua walking along side the gurney.

  
"Yeah." Both Gon and Killua said in Sync with one another, Causing them both to jump and meet eyes for a minute.

  
"Damn! You two must be really good friends then huh? In Sync with one another...Pardon, my french. Probably shouldn't have said that in front of kids heh." He Pushed open the Paramedics entrance to the E.R Portion of the Hospital.  
The amount noise immediately hit Gons ears with no mercy. The sounds of screaming, Crying, yells of anger from patients waiting in long lines and it hurt Gon's head so bad he couldn't help but scream himself. He grabbed his head in pain from the raging migraine in his head. (Heh I know all of y'all TOP Fans like me started to sing a migraine.....DONT LIE XD)

  
Killua jumped up in fear. The paramedic saw that and reassured Killua. "He will be okay. He has a concussion, or at least that much. The noise is going to hurt him a lot and so will the lights. But I promise he will survive.....Also, I need you stay here. You can't go back there in the check."  
Killua was about to retort before the paramedic cut him off.

  
"If and when he gets cleared I will take you to his room okay? I'll stay in the E.R with him and I'll tell you when he gets to his room or if he can go home right away." He looked up from the gurney that he was pushing to look back at Killua with a serious expression. "Okay?"

  
"Yeah. I guess." He kicked his foot into the floor, leaving a gray tred mark because of his gym shoes.  
"Alright." The paramedic then rushed him into the two wood doors with steel plating so that when carts hit, it wouldn't damage.

  
**Killua P.O.V**

  
Killua walked over to the nearest chair that he could see the double doors from.  
I really fucking hope I didn't just put a death sentence on that kid. I do that to to many other people to have to do this to him. He had no underworld affilation, He was innocent. and seeing him in the hallways prove that he is as nice as a person can _get....SHIT.... i... I don't.... What....What would I do if he died..... No more secret glances in the hallway.... His smile not brightening up the world..._

**Author's Note:**

> ALSOOOOOOOOOOO I forgot! put in the comments ideas for Gon and Killua One Shots!


End file.
